Operation Army
by shinigami71
Summary: Harry Potter/Gundam Wing/Naruto- After being thrown into another world that seems as though it is an exact replica of earth, Harry, his friends, the gundam pilots, and Naruto and his friends have to figure out how to survive in a world where they are the only humans on an overly magical planet. If that isn't enough time seemed to pass faster there than on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing or Naruto. I do however own Jolene, Guinevere, Navea, and Coral.

Prologue:

"Potter!" Director Amelia Bones barked from her office.

Harry's head shot up from the folder he was currently working on. The folder contained the Jones case. A case that as of now had yet to be solved. The case had been cold for almost 15 years now, until a recent murder had forced the Director to reopen the case and hand it off to the DMLE's Special Operations team.

Of which included; Harry Potter, 18 years old and Special Ops Commander; Neville Longbottom, 18 years old and Weapons Specialist; Ron Weasley, 19 years old and Strategy Specialist; Hermione Granger, 19 years old and Research Specialist; Ginny Weasley, 17 years old and Medical Specialist; and Nymphadora Tonks, 25 years old and Stealth Specialist.

The Special Op's team while young were the best at what they do, having been trained extensively to win the war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Which they did, easily, after having been trained so severely.

Shutting the case file, Harry quickly password secured the file, before walking towards the Directors office, a quick glance at his subordinates had his team hurrying to follow his actions. Once Harry and his team had presented themselves to the Director, she immediately began handing them each a folder, "These were just sent to my office from the Wizengamot Chambers with orders for me to work this case with you and your team, Potter. I was told it was urgent and that we would need to be prepared for anything as the folders we hold are portkeys to the destination of our case. They are set to go off as soon as the Commander opens his folder."

Harry's eye's narrowed, calculatingly, "Do you have any idea what we'll be dealing with, Director Bones?"

Looking him right in the eye's, she said, honestly, "I haven't a clue, Lord Potter, but we have our orders."

Nodding, Harry barked, "Battle Robes."

Within moments his entire team had been decked out in full basilisk hide armor and what could only be described as a full body length invisibility cloak that was billowing behind them from the energy of the transformation.

Director Bones watched in awe as usual as they went from innocent non-threatening people to outright terrifying warriors within only moments. She would never understand how they could do something like that. It was truly amazing, and made her glad that they were the good guys. She would hate to be on the opposite side of the battlefield from them.

As it was, Amelia sighed as she realized that they were only waiting on her. Well, her armor wasn't anything compared to theirs and that was saying things considering her armor was dragon hide armor.

"Ready when you are, Potter."

Nodding, Harry immediately opened his folder to find only 2 words on the single piece of paper, slightly confused he spoke the words, "Operation Army."

Immediately, all seven disappeared from the office.

* * *

Commander Anne Une growled in frustration having just left a rather irritating meeting with 2 of the Senators of the ESUN, Kataro Uraochi and Jericho Stewart. She couldn't believe they wanted all of her level 1 to level 2 Preventor Agents to present themselves to the British Magical Wizengamot.

Not only that but they wanted her there as well. How irritating! What could they possibly need her and her best agents for?!

"Ah come on, the meeting wasn't that bad. I'm sure it's nothing serious, Une."

"Shut it, Agent Day." Commander Une snapped, as she led her best agents into her office.

Her five level-1 agents included the Gundam Pilots; Heero Yuy, 19, Agent Night; Duo Maxwell, 18, Agent Day; Wufei Chang, 19, Agent Fire; Trowa Barton, 19, Agent Wind; and Quatre Winner, 18, Agent Sand and currently the wealthiest man in the non-magical world; and her three level-2 agents; Jolene Hawkins, 20, Agent Greens; Coral Reeves, 23, Agent Sea; and Navea Winchester, 23, Agent Guns and currently her only agent with magic.

Holding the portkeyed folder out to them, they immediately held on to a piece of the folder that they could reach. Scowling, Commander Une spoke the 2 words she had been told to say to activate the portkey, "Operation Army."

Immediately, all nine disappeared from her office.

* * *

All over the world, mainly Britain, several people disappeared. Each either under the impression that they were going into battle or that they had been summoned to present themselves to the Wizengamot. Altogether, 32 more people had disappeared from the world. Not knowing anything about what they had been thrown into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Where the hell are they!

When Harry and his team had landed, he immediately checked his surroundings. The problem was that his surroundings seemed to be nothing more than a large meadow surrounded by huge trees that reached maybe 200 feet to 250 feet into the sky. He didn't have much more time to look around or figure out where the hell they were, because at that moment several loud cracks filled the air, signifying that more people had been portkeyed to the area.

Where ever the area was exactly? Harry hadn't a clue.

The more people that showed up the more Harry became confused. Finally five minutes after the last person showed up, Harry turned to Hermione, "Alright, find out how many people are here and who they are and then report back to me."

Turning to Ron, " Find out who is the leader of their group and direct them to me so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

Turning to Neville and Tonks, he ordered, "Scout and secure the area as fast as you can and get back here. I don't want anyone to be on there own around here. Where ever here is?"

Looking over at Ginny, Harry said, "Help me figure out where the hell we are."

Casting a quick location spell, Harry was quite confused when the spell showed that they were standing right on top of London 2, England 2, in Europe 2 on Earth 2. 'What the hell?!'

"Ginny tell me I did the spell wrong!" Harry growled in frustration.

Ginny snickered at the sight of her Commanders frustration, before frowning, "Well, if you did it wrong then I did as well cause I got the same thing."

"Oh god! Somebody tell me that this is a joke!" Harry groaned.

"Harry?!" Hermione griped, "What could possibly be so wrong for you to be acting like this?"

Harry cast the location spell again and Hermione's gasp confirmed that he hadn't been seeing things. They really were on a replicated earth. A replicated earth that seemed to be younger than the one that they had come from. The question was why and were they the only ones?

Hermione's quick casting of another spell confirmed Harry's second suspicion, the people in the meadow with him were the only humans on this planet. Which looked to be a total of 48 people. 12 of them males, and 36 of them females. Which reminded him, "So, who are they, Hermione?"

Silently, Hermione handed him her conjured notebook that held their names, ages, and their jobs.

* * *

The first page held the males information first:

Heero Yuy-19-Level 1 Preventor Agent

Duo Maxwell-18-Level 1 Preventor Agent

Wufei Chang-19-Level 1 Preventor Agent

Trowa Barton-19-Level 1 Preventor Agent

Quatre Winner-18-Level 1 Preventor Agent and Heir of WEI Corps

Harry Potter-18-Special Ops Commander

Neville Longbottom-18-Special Ops

Ron Weasley-19-Special Ops

Naruto Uzamaki-18-ANBU(Fox)

Sasuke Uchiha-18-ANBU(Hound)

Garra No Subaku-18-ANBU(Racoon)

Shikamaru Nara-18-Special Jounin

The second page held the females information:

Relena Peacecraft-18-Senator of ESUN

Anne Une-22-Preventor Commander

Hermione Granger-19-Special Ops

Amelia Bones-38-DMLE Director

Susan Bones-18-Unspeakable

Luna Lovegood-17-Unspeakable

Ginny Weasley-17-Special Ops

Pansy Parkinson-18-Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet

Hannah Abbott-18-Spell Creator

Tracey Davidson-18-Potions Mistress

Daphne Greengrass-18-Cursebreaker

Astoria Greengrass-17-Creature Regulation

Blaise Zabini-18-Muggle Relations

Fleur Delacour-21-Cursebreaker

Gabriel Delacour-17-Creature Breeding

Narcissa Black-38-Politician

Nymphadora Tonks-25-Special Ops

Padma Patil-18-Obliviator

Parvati Patil-18-Obliviator

Katie Bell-19-Pro Quidditch

Alisha Spinnet-19-Pro Quidditch

Angelina Johnson-19-Pro Quidditch

Hestia Jones-25-Auror

Lavendar Brown-18-Chief Editor of Witch Weekly

Hinata Hyuuga-19-Special Jounin

Ino Yamanaka-18-Special Jounin

Sakura Haruno-18-Head Medic

Tenten Yamichi-19-Special Jounin

Temari No Subaku-18-Special Jounin

Tsunade Nawtwa-59-Former Hokage

Anko Surichi-31-Special Jounin

Kurenai Ichi-31-Special Jounin

Jolene Hawkins-20-Level 2 Preventor Agent

Guinevere Moody-22-Hitwizard

Navea Winchester-23-Level 2 Preventor Agent

Coral Reeves-23-Level 2 Preventor Agent

* * *

Harry frowned. The only thing he could tell that they all had in common was that everyone here seemed to be very successful and very powerful, political or otherwise, people. He wasn't liking the clues that he was finding one bit.

Quietly, Harry leaned down to ask Hermione, "Please tell me that you aren't drawing the same conclusion as I am."

"What conclusion?" A cold voice demanded.

Looking up Harry found himself looking at a man with blue eyes and messy black hair. He felt like he was looking at his twin, except his twin had blue eyes instead of green. Sighing, Harry answered by telling him and his friends who had apparently followed him, "Alright, well, we found out that we have been transported to a magically replicated earth, apparently we're standing in London, England the second. Except the problem is the group of people in this meadow are the only people on the entire planet. Not only that but considering there are no humans that means there are no buildings, cities, cars, and etc. Meaning if we're stuck here, we're going to have to go back to the basics. Like almost caveman basics."

Harry stopped letting them digest that.

The man nodded, not really seeming fazed at all, "Alright, that's not so bad. What else?"

Harry continued, "Of the 48 people that have been transported here only 12 of them are males, the rest of them are females. Not only that but every single person here is very successful and/or very powerful, politically, magically, and/or mentally."

"And?" Questioned a man with black eye's and short black hair that had been pulled into a small ponytail. The man reminded Harry of a younger Snape but without the grease and dark attitude.

Hermione answered, "And the password for the portkeys were Operation Army. Now I don't know about you but what conclusion do you come to when you put all the facts together?"

A man with a braided chestnut hair that fell to his ass and violet eyes spoke up, "So you think that we've all been placed here as one big experiment to what? Create an army of powerful smart soldiers by procreating with each other?"

Harry cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "Essentially."

"Bloody Hell, mate that is scary how you can come to those type of conclusions in so little time."


End file.
